Various types of vehicles, such as jet airplanes and helicopters, utilize turbine engines as a primary power source for locomotion. Turbine engines may include a compressor section, in which inlet air is compressed, followed by a combustor section in which fuel is combusted with the compressed air to generate exhaust gas. The exhaust gas is then directed to a turbine section, where energy is extracted from the exhaust gas.
The compressor section and the turbine typically include multiple disks connected to a common bearing and/or shaft. Some turbine engines are configured such that a bearing support and/or aft frame must be provided to support the aft end of the bearing, while allowing for a substantially annular flow path for the exhaust.
The turbine exhaust may be mixed with air from a bypass stream of relatively cool, ambient air to improve power and reduce the amount of noise generated. This process is often facilitated with an air mixer that surrounds the bearing support. In order to provide structural support for the bearing, an aft frame with struts between the bearing support and engine outer case is typically used. These struts pass through the flow path for the exhaust, and although relatively small, the struts do significantly reduce engine power. Additionally, the limited size of the struts can adversely restrict the size of service lines (e.g., for oil, buffer air, etc.) to the turbo machinery within the bearing support.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a support and mixer assembly that reduces the need for the struts, while improving engine performance. Additionally, is it desirable to provide a support and mixer assembly that improves the service access to the turbo machinery in the bearing support. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.